South America
Central America and The Caribbean is bigger in this timeline. To accommodate the many Fictional Countries, most real ones do not exist. Disclaimer: '''This is basically a list of Fictional Countries as they were depicted in the source material. They were not created by this wiki though some connections and details were. Many of these countries were created Americans, either to represent that country taking a role involving Americans or American government, is based on a person's experience there or have a political message about Communism or capitalism the wiki would prefer if that debate happens somewhere else. Some are parodies. As such I apologize if you are offended by a Country's depiction. '''Central America Amerzone: Central American country, the setting of Amerzone video game. Anchuria: Central American country based on Honduras in the novel Cabbages and Kings by O. Henry. Replaces Honduras. Balio: Meso-American nation with a population numbering nine million,5% of whom are indigenous Aztec. Featured in episode 18, season 2 of Scorpion. Boca Grande: Central American country based on El Salvador in A Book of Common Prayer by Joan Didion. Replaes El Salvador British Hidalgo/Hidalgo: tiny Central American country in the novel Limekiller by Avram Davidson (See Hidalgo).Central American country in the Doc Savage novels and film. Chimerica: Central American country from the computer game Hidden Agenda. El Honduragua: a fictional country in Central America from the sketch show Spitting Image, whose politics are dominated by fascist parties all supported by the United States. Its name is a portmanteau of El Salvador, the British Honduras (now Belize) and Nicaragua. Isthmus: a fictionalized version of Panama in the James Bond film Licence to Kill. Stand in for Panama, making the Panama Canal the Isthmus Canal. Maguadora: tiny Central American country in the film Whoops Apocalypse. Managuay: a Central American country in Buck Danny Thunder over the Cordillera and No-Fly Zone. The name is based off Managua, the capital city of Nicaragua. Replaces Nicaragua. San Esperito: an island country somewhere in the Central America, in the 2006 video game Just Cause. San Lorenzo: a republic in Central America in both mentioned in Hey Arnold! and later finally appeared in Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie. San Marcos: 'civil-war torn Central American country in an episode of ''MacGyver, in the 1971 motion picture Bananas, in an episode of The A-Team, as well as a 2014 episode of ''Archer'. ''South American country in an episode of Alarm für Cobra 11 - Die Autobahnpolizei. '''San Pequeño: Country where nurse Gina Cuevas came from on 1990s sitcom Nurses. San Sombrèro: Central American country from a parody travel guidebook; from the same authors as Molvanîa and Phaic Tăn. San Xavier: Central American Country from the book Middleworld. Santa Cristal: Central American country in the film Santa Cristal. Tecan: Central American country in the novel A Flag for Sunrise by Robert Stone. Tibecuador:Central American country in The Fairly OddParents. Tijata: Central American dictatorship from the film The In-Laws. Val Verde: Spanish-speaking country resembling Panama, Nicaragua or maybe Colombia, in the films Commando, Predator and Die Hard 2. South America Abari: a British (and ex-British) territory in South America in novels written by John Hearne and Morris Cargill. Amazonia: country somewhere in northern South America, used as a fictional location in a movie script, mentioned in the novel Shooting Script by Gavin Lyall. Andes Mallorca: South American country in the computer game Strike Commander roughly resembling real-world Colombia. Replaces it. Aquilea: South American country in the film Les Trottoirs de Saturne Brazuela: industrialized South American nation between Venezuela and Brazil in Totally Spies! TV series. Cordillera: country straddling the Andes in the novel High Citadel by Desmond Bagley. Capital: Santillana. Coronado: unstable South American state in a film of the same name, presumably named after Francisco Coronado. Costa Gravas: former Communist state, whose dictator Alejandro Goya opens his country up to democratic elections in the TV show Chuck. The name is similar to Greek-born movie director Costa-Gavras. Costaguana: from Joseph Conrad's Nostromo, said to be a hybrid of several real countries. Country of the Blind: from the short story with the same name by H. G. Wells. Federation of the Americas: a united South America and Central America that invaded the United States in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Greater San Miguel (Thirteenth Federated Constitutional Republic of): Featured in the Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. episode "Wild Bull of the Pampas" with Larry Storch as its General, and commander of his country's Army, Navy and Air force. This country is located at the foot of a mountain somewhere near Brazil. San Miguel, a small South/Central American dictatorship in the film Deal of the Century ''is also combined with Greater San Miguel. '''Inunaguay': An (apparently) South American nation which appears in the Disney cartoon The Replacements. Las Acacias (Republica popular de): Country located inside Argentinian territory, as seen in the famous Argentinian series Telenoche. Mandoras: A South American country where Adolf Hitler's brain was hidden in Madmen of Mandoras and it's extended version, They Saved Hitler's Brain. Maple White Land: land of Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World. Miranda / The Mirandan Republic: South American nation from Luis Buñuel's film The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie, from which the character Don Rafael is an ambassador to France. It is referred to by several characters as an unpleasant place with a strict military, oppressive leadership, and high murder rate. Montenegro: South American nation from Centurions TV series. Nuevo Rico: South American country from The Adventures of Tintin, neighbouring San Theodoros. Olifa: country on the Pacific coast of South America in The Courts of the Morning by John Buchan. Olancho: The setting (described as "one of those little republics down there") of Richard Harding Davis' 1897 novel, Soldiers of Fortune. Palombia: home of the Marsupilami from the Spirou et Fantasio and Marsupilami comics. Pelotillehue: Fictional country which is developed Condorito comic series. Quisto: South American country from Centurions TV series. República Popular del Tandil : Republic located inside Argentinian territory, with almost five person with passport, and one embassy in Spain. São Rico : Nation located inside the Patagonian region featured on the tenth volume of The Adventures of Tintin by Belgian cartoonist Hergé. San Carlos: Latin American nation in the film Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection. San Monté (3): South American country at the break of civil war from Action Comics #1. San Pasquale: South American country in Commander in Chief. Possibly based on Bolivia or Panama. Repalces Bolivia. San Pedro: South American country in the Sherlock Holmes short story "The Adventure of Wisteria Lodge" and in the film Hour of the Assassin. San Theodoros: South American nation featured in several of The Adventures of Tintin, home of General Alcazar. Sierra Gordo: a South American country often used as a satire of banana republics in the G.I. Joe comic book series published by Marvel Comics. Tecala: South American country from the film Proof of Life. Utopia: from Thomas More's De Optimo Reipublicae Statu deque Nova Insula Utopia. Vespugia: South American nation located in Patagonia, site of ancient step pyramids and a history of some Welsh settlement; in books by Madeleine L'Engle. In an alternate timeline it was ruled by a dictator who threatened nuclear warfare. Unspecified Region Baracas: Latin American country set in CSI:Miami TV show. Is considered more important for support the torture teams of the U.S. forces in the regional area. Cortuguay/Curaguay/Curuguay(All combined because of the similar names and vagueness): Cortuguay is a Latin American country beset by revolution in the Harold Robbins novel The Adventurers and the 1970 film based on the book. Curaguay is a generic Latin American banana republic seen in Hunter (1984 U.S. TV series) (S2E6 Raped Part 1 and S2E7 Raped and Revenge Part 2). Likewise, Curuguay is a generic Latin American banana republic seen in The A-Team. "La Republica de los Bananas".(Junta)- might actually be a Stealth Pun, at least in Portuguese: since things have gender in Romance languages, the correct form should be "La Republica de las Bananas", since bananas use female articles. Instead it's an adjective due to it using a male article, with "Bananas" being slang with the same meaning it has in English: crazy. Each player represents a faction within the corrupt ruling clique, and the goal of the game is to successfully divert foreign aid money into your Swiss Bank Account. Parador: Latin American country from the film Moon Over Parador. Paragonia: Latin American country in the film The Americano. Puerto Guavo: Latin American police state in the Joe 90 episode "Big Fish" Republica de los Cocos: a Latin American state in Su Excelencia starring Mario Moreno (commonly known as Cantinflas). San Cordova: a democracy in Latin America from the Mission: Impossible TV episode "The Elixir". San Cristobal: a Latin American democracy in the Mission: Impossible TV episode "The Code". San Nicasio: a small country from the TV miniseries Persons Unknown. San Pascal: a Latin American country in the Mission: Impossible TV episode "The Catafalque". Santales: a small Latin American democracy, from the Mission: Impossible episode "Trek" Sapogonia: imaginary country, located somewhere to the south of Mexico, where all mestizos come from, in the novel Sapogonia by Ana Castillo. Zufu(Lupin III: Dead or Alive), the country of Zufu gets a subtle Lampshade Hanging by being placed in the Banana Republic. The corrupt government is a military dictatorship, which has actually sent the previously prosperous nation into a sharp decline. At the end, the dictatorship is overthrown, but no government is set up to replace it, yet. Other indicators suggest that the nation is Latin American.Category:Locations Category:Countries